Las veces que sean necesarias
by Tenshibara
Summary: Porque Eren siempre le pondría la bufanda alrededor del cuello, aun cuando la vida se extinguía de su cuerpo.


**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Las veces que sean necesarias**

La batalla había terminado.

Habían ganado, si es que en una guerra podía entrar un término tan pretencioso.

Llovió sangre. Las botas se les embadurnaban de pegajoso líquido, perturbadoramente cálido. Algunos gritaban y otros lloraban en silencio. Marleyanos y eldianos sufrían por igual, carentes de distinciones y siendo más humanos de lo que recordaban. Después de todo, habían perdido más de lo que habían obtenido y, por primera vez, se empezaban a cuestionar si valió la pena el sinfín de vidas sacrificadas.

Por alguna extraña razón, él seguía vivo. Respiraba dolorosamente y el aroma a hierro del ambiente le escocía los pulmones, azoraba su piel y le recordaba que, en algún momento de su vida, hubiera vomitado ante semejante olor. Sin embargo, ya se había acostumbrado a que los poros se le impregnaran de sangre, literal y figuradamente.

Podía ver la cabeza del color del sol al amanecer de Armin, casi anunciando la llegada de algo nuevo. Aunque sus ojos viajaron, indefectiblemente, a la bufanda roja que cargaba entre los pálidos dedos; luego observó sus pupilas frenéticas y esa manera en la que solía respirar cuando estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Armin parecía muerto en vida y las mejillas las tenía limpias por la cascada de lágrimas que se deslizaban por ellas.

Con solo verse, experimentando el nexo de su amistad de años, que aún pendía de un fino hilo que ninguno estaba dispuesto a romper, supo lo que ocurría. Eren se sintió un completo idiota al recordar las últimas palabras que había proferido con saña a Mikasa.

"Desde que éramos pequeños, siempre te he odiado."

Le había dicho tantas cosas hirientes y ella se había mantenido imperturbable, tan solo dejando que sus transparentes pupilas deslizaran sus sentimientos unos tras otros. Hasta le pareció hilarante que fuera Armin —el siempre pacífico Armin— el primero en echársele encima, tan valiente como siempre.

Los golpes, cual plumas, de su mejor amigo no habían magullado su cuerpo; pero aún le dolía en el alma porque a fin de cuentas había traicionado la confianza de ambos. Así que corrió hasta él y se preparó para otro golpe, pero Armin le lanzó la bufanda contra el pecho, cosa que le sorprendió porque la prenda de tejido tosco era algo que debía estar en el cuello de Mikasa, _siempre_.

Antes de poder decir algo, Armin lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta sudada y manchada de sangre, tirando de él hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura.

—No encuentro a Mikasa, Eren. ¡No la encuentro! —chilló con la voz quebrada.

—¿Cómo que no…? ¿Y por qué tienes su bufanda?

—La dejó antes de salir —explicó, su mandíbula temblando sin dejar de llorar, temiendo lo peor.

—¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí? Vamos a buscarla. —Eren se separó de él, tomando sus manos suavemente mientras Armin parecía querer decirle una miríada de palabras que se trababan en su lengua.

Sin más ambages, ambos se arrojaron por caminos distintos, sin regresarse a ver. Eren admitía que había cometido errores, después de todo, era humano errar; y no se arrepentía de nada porque lo hacía por su anhelada libertad. Hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado mirar atrás para llorar por sus errores. Estaba en una situación difícil, y muy probablemente lo condenarían por sus actos; pero en ese instante, sentía que podía respirar, estaba vivo y todo cobraba sentido.

¿A costo de qué? Le preguntaba una parte de su fuero interno, aquel niño que correteaba por las calles y se dedicaba a soñar por él y por sus amigos.

Antes de poder responderse, de siquiera tener el instante de detenerse a pensar si quería o no contestar a tal inquina cuestión; divisó la cabellera obsidiana de la única familia que le quedaba, metida entre los escombros de una casa que había colapsado por una bomba.

Mikasa miraba el cielo. Los pájaros trinaban y bailaban con las nubes, y se preguntó si ella se podría unir a la danza que mesmerizaba sus sentidos. Le gustaría poder echarse con Eren y Armin a buscar formas a las nubes; pero cada vez se sentía más fría y sus extremidades se entumecían y pesaban como plomo.

Sabía que estaba muriendo. Estaba consciente que algún día lo haría y que sus probabilidades de sobrevivencia se mermaban con cada misión que se le era asignada. Había luchado y protegido todo aquello que le era preciado. Poco importaba si Eren había escupido veneno con sus palabras, eso no borraba su amor por él; y ella _sabía_ que era amor y no ninguna clase de condicionamiento.

Lo había querido por tantos años, y estaba casi segura que, de existir otra vida como Onyankopon aseguraba, lo seguiría amando más allá de la muerte. Todo su mundo giraba en torno a sus dos amigos, había descubierto tanto impulsada por sueños ajenos, que olvidó el momento en que se borró la línea entre las aspiraciones de ellos y las de ella. Era un amasijo de esperanzas en un hermoso mundo cruel, que ella se había encargado de cuidar celosamente. Suponía que ya no lo haría más, que ya lo había hecho por suficiente tiempo.

—Mikasa. ¡Mikasa! ¡Mikasa, escúchame!

Parpadeó pesadamente. Estaba tan cansada de luchar que ni siquiera la ferviente convicción en los brillantes ojos cual tormenta de Eren lograron espabilarla. A pesar de eso, su corazón se aceleró cuando vio su rostro de facciones duras y delicadas a la vez. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Eren la había mirado realmente?

—Eren… —susurró son una tenue sonrisa, sabiéndose de su atención por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

Se arrodilló a su lado y tiró de su cuerpo, reprimiendo un grito ante la visión de sus miembros amputados. Sin embargo, Mikasa no sangraba y sus mejillas tenían la capacidad de arrebolarse aún con el charco de líquido carmesí en el que se encontraba. Acomodó su cabeza en su regazo y la vio suspirar. Eren quiso ser fuerte una vez más, sin dejarse tambalear por las vicisitudes de ese mundo.

—Tengo frío, Eren.

—Es porque te dejaste la bufanda —explicó y ella se rio porque su tono era igual a esas incontables veces en que la riñó con justos motivos.

Se le anegaron los ojos cuando Eren enrolló la bufanda alrededor de ella, menos tosco que en antaño, dedicándose a apartar los mechones de cabello de su rostro. A pesar de que había dicho que la odiaba, agradecía que fuera capaz de cumplir sus promesas, porque era lo único que pedía de él, porque quería que le colocara esa bufanda tantas veces que perdiera la cuenta luego de un tiempo. Sin embargo, esa era la segunda vez y creía que estaba conforme.

Suspiró copiosamente y se acomodó contra su abdomen para ver sus ojos, para revelar que sus palabras no habían sido realmente en serio. Y Eren le devolvió la mirada con esa languidez que había empezado a carcomer su cuerpo desde hacía años.

—Deberías cortarte el cabello. ¿Cómo piensas maniobrar si te obstruye la vista?

Entonces, Eren rio y sus carcajadas se tornaron en hipidos y sollozos, perdido en la conmiseración de sus actos. Mikasa extendió la mano y acarició brevemente su mejilla, sintiéndose osada de tocarlo cuando sabía que a Eren le molestaba que se comportaran tan íntimos.

—¿Ya dejaste de tener frío?

—A tu lado… —respiró profundo y curvó los labios—, siempre es cálido.

Eren apretó los labios, impotente. Mikasa se veía tan resignada a su destino que le dolía y cada respiro que daba abrasaba sus pulmones impíamente. Sintió un poco de esperanza cuando vio a Armin acercándose al trote; sin embargo, al atisbar el esbozo de crudo pánico que le invadía, perdió toda expectativa de que Mikasa tuviera salvación. En esta ocasión no había suero de titán ni milagros que no condujeran a lo inminente.

—Armin… —musitó Mikasa, sin prestarle atención al hilillo de sangre deslizándose por su comisura izquierda, que fue limpiado rápidamente por Eren.

Armin se cubrió los labios, pero formó una sonrisa con sus dientes castañeándole para no lucir más patético de lo que se sentía, aunque se mordió el labio inferior en el proceso; haciendo que Mikasa quisiera bromear un poco sobre tener cuidado con convertirse en titán. Se sentó del otro lado de Mikasa, cerca de Eren.

—Me tenías preocupado, Mikasa.

—Pero ya me encontraron —jadeó, sin apaciguar ni un poco su expresión suave—. Armin... ¿sostendrías mi mano?

—Todas las veces que quieras —sollozó, notando el pulso débil de sus arterias y el agarre blandengue que le ofrecía la mujer más fuerte que había conocido jamás.

Armin alzó los ojos hacia Eren, rogándole algo en silencio, pero él solo negó con la cabeza con solemnidad, a pesar de él mismo estar destrozado. Entendió como se debieron sentir sus dos mejores amigos cuando fue quemado por el vapor del Titán Colosal, la desesperación de hallar algún acceso a la salvación. Por primera vez en un tiempo, agradeció estar vivo, aunque dolía estarlo para presenciar cómo Mikasa se escapaba de su mundo.

—Siento… que ya estoy... en casa...

Eren y Armin aspiraron por sus trémulos labios y forzaron una sonrisa sincera. Armin sostuvo sus dedos, tan fuerte que los nudillos de sus manos lividecieron, y no despegó sus ojos, símil del mar que siempre había añorado, de la expresión pacífica de sus facciones. Por su parte, Eren la acercó a su pecho, cobijándola entre sus brazos y llorando como un chiquillo, susurrándole que lo perdonase y que la amaba, aunque jamás tanto como ella lo había hecho siempre. Mikasa dejó caer los párpados, notando cómo la vida la abandonaba con cada copioso respiro; e, irónicamente, no dolía. No se arrepentía, estaba segura de haber hecho todo cuanto quiso bajo su férrea voluntad. Con un último suspiro ligero, que se entremezcló con el aliento de sus amigos de toda una vida y con el humo de la guerra en la que habían nacido, el brillo en sus mejillas se tornó mustio.

—Bienvenida a casa —musitaron al unísono con voces estranguladas, reprimiendo el luto intenso al que sus almas eran sometidas sin compasión—. Descansa bien.

Vieron su expresión, tan pacífica como recordaban la de Erwin, y, de repente, ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión:

Si esa era la forma de la libertad, la rechazarían completamente.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Cuando Eren le dijo a Mikasa que le pondría la bufanda las veces que fueran necesarias, me conmovió mucho; así que me dejó descolocada cuando le soltó todo eso de los Ackerman y que la odiaba. Me gusta creer (hasta que Isayama rompa mis sueños e ilusiones) que Eren está actuando así con un fin claro; si bien peca de mártir, confiaré en él, por ende, confiaré en las palabras de Armin.

Así que, de todos esos pensamientos y unos cuantos más, surgió este pequeño one-shot que estuvo escrito ante de siquiera darme cuenta. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo ^^

¡Nos leemos en otra ocasión!


End file.
